Las penas con pan son menos
by GinaGolightly
Summary: Después de mockingjay pero antes del epilogo. Grace ha visto como su vida a sido cercenada por la guerra. Su familia muerta, su casa desaparecida, su precioso distrito arrasado. Ahora alguien del distrito 12 la acogerá. Allí conocerá cosas de su padre que no sabía, conocerá al tierno Peeta y a Katniss, que no está muy segura de las intenciones de la recién llegada. Peeta/OC.
1. Capítulo 1

_Creo que este fanfic es algo diferente a lo que he escrito hasta el momento y espero que así siga.  
Decidme que os parece, normalmente se escriben capítulos mejores al leer reviews!  
Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. _

** Capítulo 1**

Supongo que el hecho de que haya acabado la guerra es algo bueno. Que Snow haya muerto es algo muy bueno para la gente de los distritos. Pero no para mi. ¿Con quién voy a celebrar la paz que se respira? ¿Con quién voy a compartir la abundante comida que ahora hay? Sola, porque a mi no me queda nadie, la guerra se los ha llevado a todos. A mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermanito…

Estos dos últimos cinco meses los he pasado en mi casa, si es que a esos pedazos de ruinas se les puede llamar hogar. Pero creo que ahora la van a derribar para volver a construir algo, deben querer reconstruir todos los distritos, pero yo sé que mi hogar, el distrito 11, jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Cuando me anunciaron que iba a ser adoptada y repatriada a otro distrito, pensé que era lo mejor que me podía pasar en estas circunstancias. No quería ver como mi casa desaparecía por completo y construían grandes edificios totalmente preparados para guerras del futuro.

No me habían querido decir a que distrito iría, ni donde viviría.

Justo el día de mi viaje, tuvieron la amabilidad de decirme donde me llevaban. El distrito 12. Desdichada de mi.

Ese es el hogar de la persona que mas odio después del presidente Snow, Katniss Everdeen, y también el hogar del amor de mi vida, Peeta Mellark.

Y ahora voy a tener que vivir allí, condenada a la tristeza, por siempre. Tendré que verles pasear juntos, quizás vayan a casarse dentro de poco si es que no lo han hecho ya. Puede que incluso de aquí a un tiempo tengan retoños… quien sabe.

Un aerodeslizador me vino a buscar a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro. No puedo decir cuanto duró el trayecto, pues lo pasé durmiendo la mayor parte de el.

Cuando pisé por primera vez aquellas tierras, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, allí hacía muchísimo frío, los inviernos eran mucho mas helados que en mi tierra.

Solo transportan a la gente importante en aerodeslizador, y yo definitivamente no lo era, pero por lo visto las bombas habían dañado seriamente las vías de los trenes y todavía no habían sido restauradas del todo.

El soldado que me había acompañado todo el tiempo en el aerodeslizador, también bajó conmigo, me imaginé que para guiarme hasta algún sitio. Tenia tantas preguntas, quería saber si viviría sola, si me iban a asignar una casa, o si iba a ir directamente a una casa de acogida… ya tenía 18 años, así que supongo que no iban a desperdiciar un hueco en un orfanato conmigo, había muchos mas niños sin padres. Yo ya estaba en la edad adulta y podía cuidar de mi misma.

El distrito 12 estaba mucho más reconstruido que el 11, aunque todavía se podía palpar el horror de la guerra.

Caminábamos por las calles, dejando atrás a los obreros y ciudadanos que trabajaban en la reconstrucción del pueblo, los cuales ya iban acabando su jornada laboral.

Mientras más andábamos, más intrigada estaba yo. Dejábamos atrás el pueblo, las casas, para adentrarnos en un camino desértico, con una reluciente hierba verde a cada lado. Mi curiosidad iba en aumento, pero también algo dentro de mi me inquietaba.

Al subir una pequeña cuesta vi claro la razón de mi intranquilidad, ante mi se erguía la Villa de los Vencedores. Las casas, más elegantes y nobles que yo había visto nunca, me miraban como la extraña que yo era. Las ventanas estaban todas oscuras, no parecía que había ninguna clase de vida allí. Aunque yo sabía alguien si vivía allí.

Al fin llegamos a una avenida que tenía tres casas con luces encendidas. De una de ellas, incluso salía humo por la chimenea. Tres casas completamente habitadas. ¿Aquí iba a vivir yo? Se suponía que este lugar estaba reservado para los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre y sus familias, no para una simple chica de 18 años del distrito 11. No podían asignarme una de aquellas esbeltas mansiones.

La realidad de mis palabras me hizo darme cuenta de lo que en realidad iba a pasar, alguna de esas personas me iba a acoger. Me negaba a que Peeta Mellark me adoptara, por muy tentador que eso me pareciera. Demonios, ¡él tiene mi edad! no va adoptar a nadie. Tampoco iba a vivir con la egocéntrica de Katniss Everdeen, aunque pensándolo bien… seguramente estos dos vivían juntos.

¿Entonces quién más quedaba allí?

El soldado que me había guiado hasta allí, del cual ya casi me había olvidado, llamó a una puerta de una de las casas iluminadas. Nadie pareció contestar, aunque era evidente que allí había alguien. El frio me entumecía los huesos, y deseé que fuese quien fuese abriera ya la maldita puerta.

Un estruendoso ruido detrás la puerta nos informó de que alguien por fin iba a hacer caso de mis suplicas mentales.

Tras el umbral de la gran puerta color blanco apareció Haymitch, creo que se llamaba. ¿Y porque iba a vivir yo con ese borracho?.

El desconsiderado del soldado, me dejó allí sin despedirse ni tener compasión de mi.

— Entra ya— ordenó el anciano, pero solo le hice caso por el frío que engarrotaba ya mis manos.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más conmigo me enseñó mi habitación, la única estancia de toda la casa que parecía ordenada.

— Haymitch… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?— pregunté antes de que se pueda ir.

— Porque era un gran amigo de tu padre y se lo debo— después de eso cierra la puerta y me quedo sola.

Primera noticia de que ese hombre borracho que salía en todos los Juegos como mentor era amigo de mi padre, pero si era amigo suyo debe de ser una buena persona, en el fondo de su corazón.

Aunque me muero de hambre y estoy algo hiperactiva me tumbo en la cama, pues no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Al día siguiente el insistente timbre de la puerta me despierta. Lleva sonando alrededor de cinco minutos, imagino que Haymitch no va a abrir y tengo que levantarme en pijama a acallar a la insistente persona. Cuando abro la puerta, me encuentro a un apuesto chico de mi edad de ojos completamente azules. Sabría de quien son ese océano azul en cualquier sitio, Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Eres Grace?— preguntó este después de una mirada confusa.

— Si… tu eres Peeta Mellark. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

— Haymitch me explicó que ibas a venir a vivir aquí…— claro idiota, por un momento había pensado que él sabía mi nombre por algo mucho más emocionante.

Lo dejé entrar para que dejara el pan que había traído en la cocina, y subió a despertar al viejo borracho que dormía.

— Ya esta despierto, se esta vistiendo, si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la casa de la izquierda — me ofreció el castaño después de un cuarto de hora de pelea con Haymitch. Por mi parte solo asentí.

— ¿Siempre es así? — pregunté velozmente antes de que pudiera irse.

— A mejorado mucho, la verdad, no te preocupes, lleva semanas hablando de ti.

Aquello me dejó atónita, dejándome plantada como una hortaliza en el recibidor. ¿Ese hombre había estado hablando de mi?. Parece ser que tenía muchas cosas que descubrir allí, después de todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias por las reviews que, aunque poquitas, me han alegrado mucho. Pero también gracias a los que hayan leído el primero capítulo y estén aquí esperando a leer el siguiente.

**Capítulo 2. **

Dos semanas largas con todos sus días enteros y lentos han pasado desde que llegué al distrito 12.

No he visto nada más allá de lo que puedo ver por la ventana de mi habitación, un largo camino que se pierde donde mi vista ya no llega.

Haymitch sigue igual, duerme mucho, bebe mucho, come poco y habla poco. Por lo tanto, no he hablado mucho con nadie, solo viene a visitarnos Peeta de vez en cuando para traernos pan, con el cual no he hablado nada.

Tengo que repartirme la comida y no abusar, pues no se cuando Haymitch se acordara de comprar más, parece que él solo necesita una botella de whiskey para sobrevivir.

Un jueves al mediodía alguien llama a la puerta.

Nunca nadie ha venido a esas horas.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Katniss, la famosa y elocuente Everdeen, el sinsajo. Entra dentro de la casa sin pedir permiso, va cargada de cosas.

—¿Eres Grace? — asiento con la cabeza — ¿Dónde está Haymitch?.

—Está durmiendo.

—¿Qué? ¡Son las tres de la tarde!

Sube corriendo las escaleras y entra en la habitación de Haymitch. Hasta ahora yo nunca he estado en esa estancia. Allí huele a alcohol, a humedad y a rancio.

—Mírale… está peor que la última vez — comenta la morena con inquietud.

Abre las cortinas y despierta al hombre que la intenta a echar a gritos y patadas.

—Vamos Haymitch, vas a tomar una ducha y después te afeitaré y peinaré.

Salgo de allí dirección al salón porque siento que estoy fuera de lugar.

Después de una hora Katniss aparece de nuevo, esta furiosa.

—No puedes descuidarlo de esta manera. Hay que esconderle el alcohol y no dejarle comprar más.

—Nadie me lo había dicho.

—Pues te lo digo yo ahora. La última vez que le vi estaba mucho mejor, y ahora a empeorado.

—Podrías haber venido a verle. Llevo dos semanas aquí y es la primera vez que te veo.

—¿Qué insinúas? No sabes por lo que he pasado, por lo que estoy pasando.

—Tampoco sabes tu nada de mi ni de lo que he pasado como para que vengas aquí a prejuiciarme.

—Está bien, no se nada de ti. Esto es para la cena. — y me tendió un par de aves muertas desplumadas listas para cocinar.

—No necesito limosna.

—No es limosna. He visto que no os queda demasiado en el armario, buena suerte esta noche cuando quieras hacer algo de cena. No creo que Haymitch se encuentre con ánimos de ir a comprar.

Después de eso salió por dónde había entrado, llevándose con ella las aves.

Solo cené un trozo de pan duro que todavía quedaba, me lo comí con lagrimas en los ojos, pensando en lo dura que había sido Katniss conmigo y lo dura que había sido yo con ella. No me quedaba nadie en el mundo y no hacía nada para tener al menos amigos, era una quejica y seguramente ella tenía razón.

Me desperté cuando amaneció, dispuesta a hacer ese día diferente, debía coger las riendas de mi vida, ser valiente.

Lo primero que hice fue limpiar la casa, tirar las dos botellas de licor que a Katniss se le habían olvidado y despertar a Haymitch. El hombre intentó que le dejara tranquilo, chillando, tirándome varios cojines que conseguí esquivar pues los había tirado sin fuerza alguna.

—Haymitch necesito dinero, casi no queda comida — como respuesta mi tutor me señalo un cajón. Allí encontré algunas monedas y billetes y con ellos en el bolsillo salí dirección al pueblo.

La verdad es que era un distrito bonito, aun con muchos de los edificios todavía destruidos y algunos otros siendo reconstruidos en ese momento. Las heridas de la guerra tardarían en sanar, quizás nunca sanarían del todo.

No estaba muy segura de dónde estaban las tiendas pero caminé sin rumbo alguno, mientras lo miraba todo con ojos expectantes.

Hasta que llegué a una pequeña tiendecita que parecía tener de todo. Compré lo más básico y necesario posible. Huevos, leche, algo de carne y caldo.

De vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores pensaba en que aquel viejo borracho no se habría despertado, y que tendría que comer sola, otra vez.

Abrí la puerta de la casa a duras penas, pues las bolsas empezaban a pesar muchísimo. Cuando entré en la estancia deje las bolsas en el suelo y levanté la cabeza para encontrarme a Peeta sentado en el sofá y justo a su lado a Haymitch, vestido con unos pantalones de lino y una camisa, mas elegante y sobrio que nunca. A veces la gente te sorprende gratamente, pero solo a veces.

—Peeta ha venido a traernos el pan y le he invitado a comer. — me explicó Haymitch, como si tuviera que darme explicaciones…

Yo no dije nada y me limite a empezar a hacer la comida.

En el salón ellos dos hablaban, era agradable tener compañía en aquella enorme casa, voces humanas charlando. Esperaba que Haymitch se mantuviera sobrio.

Fue una comida tranquila y amena, yo no decía mucho pero escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Peeta explicaba que la obra de reconstrucción de su panadería ya estaba finalizada y que ya solo le quedaba abrirla al público.

Haymitch se fue rápidamente, al acabar su plato, a la cama, a descansar un poco porque, según él, tenia muy mala digestión si no reposaba.

Me puse muy nerviosa e inquieta por estar con Peeta a solas, aproveche la excusa de recoger la mesa para mantenerme ocupada y no tener que sacar conversación, pero Peeta, que es un caballero me ayudo a hacer la tarea.

—Katniss me ha comentado que tuvisteis una pequeña pelea ayer — mencionó el rubio mirándome de reojo.

—Oh, si, es cierto… fui un poco tonta, ella estaba muy disgustada por Haymitch…

—Lo se, no se lo tengas en cuenta, no lo esta pasando muy bien, a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros.

—Ya, eso nunca se me olvida, a ella le ha pasado cosas horribles… pero no se la acababa de conocer y pensé que iba a atravesarme con una de sus flechas — aquello hizo reír a Peeta, aunque yo lo había dicho totalmente enserio.

—Es muy cabezota, pero no te haría daño, es muy buena.

Aquel chico estaba totalmente enganchado a esa chica, se podía ver a kilómetros de la forma en la que él hablaba de ella.

—Espero hacer mejores migas con ella, me disculparé la próxima vez que la vea, no tengo amigos como para encima ir creándome enemigos.

—Seguro que le caerás bien, pronto abrirá su caparazón y podréis ser buenas amigas.

La verdad es que lo dudaba bastante, la primera impresión había sido un autentico desastres, pero si él lo decía…

—Y si que tienes un amigo, a mi, vamos… si quieres, la compañía nos va muy bien por aquí. Haymitch está contentísimo de no estar solo, aunque no lo reconozca, Katniss necesita un apoyo femenino a su lado, y yo estoy contentísimo de ver caras nuevas que no sean vejestorios — después de mucho tiempo, alguien me había sacado una sonrisa.

—Ahora me tengo que ir… — lo acompañé hasta la puerta — despídete de Haymitch de mi parte. Y Grace… si quieres cualquier cosa, si te sientes sola o quieres hablar con alguien, estoy aquí al lado, no conozco tu historia pero seguro es interesante de escuchar.

No creo que fuera a visitarlo cuando las pesadillas me asaltaran, cuando los recuerdos se hacían tan lucidos, y supongo que él solo había intentado hacerme sentir bien con un cumplido, pero de todos modos era amable por su parte.

Peeta era mucho más amable, bueno y caballeroso de lo que yo me había imaginado. Era tan bueno que daba miedo que se aprovecharan de él, por suerte seguro que Katniss se encargaba de que eso no pasase.

Aquella casa era enorme y me entretenía limpiando pero llegaba un momento que nada más había que hacer y entonces era cuando los recuerdos me acechaban. Veía explosiones, humo, y gritos muy conocidos. intentaba pensar en otra cosa, distraerme, pero no era nada fácil.

Hice un poco de caldo caliente para Haymitch y para mi, el cual se había mantenido sobrio todo el día, aunque todavía estaba algo cansado y sin ganas de nada, pero era todo un éxito, seguramente era porque no había nada de alcohol en la casa. Después de cenar me fui a la cama, tan pronto que todavía la luna estaba saliendo de su escondite. A pesar de estar pronto en la cama, no pude dormir hasta muchas horas después, casi cuando la luna volvía a esconderse para dejar paso al rey sol. A causa de este cambio horario me desperté tardisimo, cuando bajé al comedor incluso Haymitch ya estaba despierto y con la comida puesta, debía ser el mediodía.

El guisado que había preparado estaba horrible, pobre hombre, pero comí un poco para no hacerle el feo y dar mi brazo a torcer en aquella extraña convivencia.

A eso de las cinco decidí salir de la casa, pues me estaba ahogando y empezaba a estar muy agobiada. Ya me había paseado la mayoría del distrito de cabo a rabo en mis otros paseos pero sabía que todavía quedaban algunas calles.

Los arboles empezaban a quedarse desnudos, llenando el camino de cientos de secas hojas, y cada vez hacía más frío, si es que eso es posible.

Miraba ensimismada los escaparates de las pocas tiendas de aquella avenida, por la cual nunca había pasado, mas bien eran ventanales a oscuras tiendas, una carnicería, un local vacío… hasta que un delicioso olor me inundo las fosas nasales, me dirigí hacía donde provenía y mis ojos se toparon con un sitio muy bien decorado, las magdalenas y tartas del escaparate hicieron frenar a mis pies, que se quedaron allí plantados. En ese momento una cabellera rubia entró en escena, colocando una bandeja de lo que parecían bollos de queso recién hechos, el chico, que estaba recolocando todas las cosas para dejar espacio a los bollos se giro hacía la calle, dandose cuenta de mi presencia. Era Peeta, y eso quería decir que aquella era su panadería. Alcé los ojos hacía el letrero de lo alto donde se podía leer "Mellark Bakery". El chico me hacía señas para que entrara y así hice, porque otra cosa no tenía que hacer.

Allí dentro olía incluso mejor, aunque eso si, hacía una calor de mil demonios. Peeta llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones azul marino y un delantal también blanco.

—¿Que haces por aquí? — me pregunto mientras guardaba utensilios.

—Dando un paseo, me agobiaba dentro de casa.

—Imagino…

—Pensé que dijiste que todavía no estaba abierta al publico…

—Y así es, pero hornear y amasar me mantiene cuerdo, además así decoro el escaparate para que sepan lo que habrá.

—¿Y tu solo te comes después todo esto?

—No, se lo come Katniss, le encanta, y a veces también le regalo cosas a gente del distrito — debía haber esperado esa respuesta, pues claro que lo hacía para Katniss.

—Oh, claro…— y reí tontamente, que estúpida me estaba sintiendo.

—Tengo que decorar una tarta, podrías ayudarme…

—Por supuesto.

Peeta era muy mañoso para esas cosas, hizo una tarta preciosa de nata con florecillas comestibles en tonos rosas pálidos. Yo no hice nada, aunque había quedado en ayudarle con la tarea. Estaba totalmente concentrado en la tarea mientras daba conversación, me explicó su vida antes de ser elegido en los juegos del hambre, como se llamaban sus hermano y que edad tenían, como conoció a Katniss, la historia del pan que quemo expresamente.

—Jamás he vuelto a quemar nada, que yo recuerde — decía con la mirada posada en el tarta pero con la cabeza a millones de distancia — lo siento, me he quedado un poco atontado. Esto ya esta.

—Seguro está riquísima.

—¡Son las ocho de la noche! No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde…

A decir verdad, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de la hora, ver a Peeta hacer pasteles era relajante.

Recogimos todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, o mejor dicho lo que él había ensuciado y volvimos a casa, por el camino unas feas nubes empezaron a tapar el cielo que empezaba ya oscurecer rápidamente. Esperaba que no hubiera tormenta, me dan miedo las tormentas y también me traen recuerdos.

—Grace… ¿porque no te quedas a cenar? — aquella pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, pues no me lo esperaba.

—Gracias pero no es necesario, no quisiera molestar, seguramente Haymitch me espere — aunque no estaba del todo seguro de eso.

—Vamos… será divertido y además así puedes hacer las paces con Katniss.

Aquello confirmaba que vivían juntos, todas las dudas se habían disuelto, pero acepte la cena porque quizás todavía había esperanzas en mi amistad con Katniss. Después de tantos meses de resentimiento con ella, de culparla de que la guerra que se llevo a toda mi familia, de pensar que solo se aprovechaba de Peeta para su beneficio en los juegos… después de tanto odio hacía una persona que en realidad no conocía, esta era la oportunidad de dejarlo todo atrás. Y esta nueva decisión llevaba consigo una consecuencia… me tenía que mantener alejada del chico de ojos azules si quería hacer las cosas bien.

—Ya verás… será una buena velada — afirmaba Peeta mientras abría la puerta de su casa. —¡Katniss! ¡He traído compañía!

—¿Que hace ella aquí? — preguntó la morena en cuanto nos vio.

—La he invitado a cenar.

—¡¿Que? No puedo creerlo… — Katniss parecía cada vez más alterada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, y creo que él tampoco entendía nada.

—¿Que esta pasando? — preguntaba Peeta sin comprender nada, pero muy tranquilo y sereno, cosa que parecía enfurecer aun más a su chica.

—Primero, he estado súper preocupada toda la tarde porque me dijiste que llegarías pronto, creí que te había dado un recaída, un ataque o algo peor. Y segundo, pensé que esta noche era nuestra, es el aniversario del día que ganamos los Juegos del Hambre. A lo mejor es estúpido, pero pensé que estaríamos juntos este día.

Y después de decir esto, sin darle tiempo a Peeta para responder o explicarse, Katniss se fue, yo esperaba que él la siguiera detrás para poderle hacer ver que todo había sido un mal entendido, pero el rubio se quedo allí, cabizbaja y yo… yo me sentía fatal, porque justo cuando había decidido olvidar el pasado, intentar no juzgar a Katniss y olvidar a Peeta el tierno chico que vi por la televisión, ahora… por mi culpa se enfadaban. ¡Que forma más perfecta de arreglar la cosas!


End file.
